


Random Undertale Writing

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other, Tags will be added as story continues, These will be sometimes short and sometimes long, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of these might be a little old, some might be new. Some will be short and others will be long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Undertale Writing

"knock knock" A short skeleton monster named Sans sits by a large, violet door to The Ruins. He's been talking to Toriel, a goat monster.  
They've been talking by cracking knock-knock jokes and puns. "Who's there?" Toriel replied, even though neither of them could see it, they both had smiles on their faces.  
"harry" Sm-Sans replied, an everlasting grin plastered onto his face. "Harry who?" Toriel replied.  
"harry up! it's cold out here!" Sans replied while chuckling at the bad pun, Toriel laughed as well.  
I'm tired of their stupid puns, they do this about in every single timeline, can they not? ...Maybe I can change this, can't I? I'll change the timeline for good, and I'll- I'll! I will be a-  
\---  
They won't see it coming.   
\---  
The skeleton knocked on the large door to The Ruins, saying "knock knock".  
Toriel didn't reply. 'Maybe she isn't here?' Sans probably thought.  
"Who's there?" Toriel replied, her voice shaky. Sans noticed this, "lady, are you alright?".  
"Lady, are you alright, who?" Toriel replied. "tibia honest, that wasn't a joke, but if i could, then i'd make it one." Sans chuckled.  
"I'm...fine." Toriel paused between words, seemingly trying to find the right word to say. "'kay"  
The skeleton probably didn't believe her. "Hey.. Would you make a promise?" Toriel said, a sad tone in her voice.  
"it matters what it is. i'm not exactly good at making promises." Sans replied, pinpricks staring at the door.  
"Well..." The door suddenly opened, Sans barely got any time to react as something struck his head, hard, and knocked him out.  
This'll be fun. 


End file.
